Prologue to A New Beginning
by Mr.Stayfly
Summary: CT-44/44, a loyal clone trooper assigned to the squadron command of Commander Grey. Lead by Jedi Master Depa Billaba and her padawan companion Caleb Dume, they are on a mission to Liberate the planet Kaller from General Kleeve and his separatist goons. Everything goes according to plan, until it doesn't...
1. Chapter 1

CT 44-44 was the number I was given after training on Kamino. Me and my fellow clone brothers were all taught to fight and protect one another against the separatist scum and any followers of the evil Empire.

The galactic republic was all I knew. lead by Chancellor Palpatine and supported by the Jedi Order. JEDI were these very powerful knights or guardians who wield these glowing swords called Lightsabers. Not only that, but they also wield the power of something called "The Force"

The force was something hard to explain but even harder to understand. It can be used to heal, fight, push, pull, bend or move almost anything.

Not only are JEDI capable of using this but also the evil JEDI aka the Sith. Sith are the loyal followers of the Empire along with those brainless droids.

I could never in a million years see myself following anyone as sinister and vile as the Empire. Their motive is power, destruction and chaos. Their leader is unknown but we all have heard stories of his/her antics as well as rumors of his/her origins and reasons for creating the Empire.

Me on the other hand, I'm just a loyal clone trooper (...forty-four) born and trained to despise the Empire. Once I get in (..fourty-four?) battle with those droid clankers, I'll show them what a real clone trooper can...

"Forty-four!" commander grey yells as I pop up from my nerve distracting daydream.

"Sir yes Sir"

"I hope you're as focused on the battlefield as you are when you're daydreaming" grey said.

Lately, I've used daydreaming to calm down before something big and important. Sometimes these daydreams have been pretty out of the ordinary, especially for a clone trooper. Maybe I should've been more honest with our specialist before being assigned to a squadron. But I'm sure their judgement is made with mine and the republics best interest. Even tho my other CT/44 brothers were all sent elsewhere, I was the only clone trooper of the 44th assigned to Commander Grey and Captain Styles.

'So my evaluation landed me here' I thought. 'But I wonder, was I a special 44th clone trooper or were the others just better than I am'

"Listen up troopers, we are heading to Kaller. Don't get distracted by the beautiful forest or high mountains, we need you all focused on the objective"

Commander Grey continued with his speech "General Kleeve, the devaronian that we are after has not only escaped to Kaller but has enslaved a few kallerans into building some separatist project."

"We have definite Intel and support by our Master jedi that Kleeve is here and building something. I will let her further explain about Kleeve" after he was done talking, General Grey moves aside to make room for the Jedi and her padawn.

"My name is Depa Billaba," she continues "and this is my padawn Caleb Dune"

Before she continued with the information about Kleeve, I felt something I've never felt before. When she introduced the young padawan, I could tell by the look on his face that he was a bit nervous but also focused when near his Master. I could tell there was a strong connection with these two JEDI and that we would have a great chance at helping Kaller and taking down General Kleeve.

"We have sensed a disturbance in the force and it has lead us to Kaller. We were actually able to make contact with a local in Plateau City who gave us the information about Kleeve and his operation. They are either building a base of operation or what could be a component for something bigger."

'What could they possibly be building or making on Kaller to help the Empire?' I thought.

'Whatever it is, we're definitely gonna take Kleeve and his goons down'

Commander Grey stepped up, "we will also have the help and skill of Captain Styles. He will have a squadron of his own during our attack on Kleeve and the separatist."

"Me and my young padawan," Depa continues "we are no strangers to battle and the evil antics of the Empire. Nonetheless, the kallerans are not to be overlooked. They are a peaceful species and we are there to help them in any way that we can, so long as we keep them out of the crossfire. So will be there to lead the attack and also help defend and free the kallerans."

"Is that understood troopers?"

We yell in unison, "Sir yes Sir!"

After the meeting to discuss our strategy to bring down Kleeve, we were all dismissed as we wait for our arrival on Kaller. One of my first real battles outside of the simulated training I'm used to on Kamino. Instead of doing my usual daydreaming when I'm nervous, I decided to chat it up with our JEDI padawan.

"Excuse me, Caleb Sir?" he looks up from his notebook with a curious smile.

"Caleb is fine trooper."

"With this being my first actual battle outside of Kamino and alongside a Jedi no less. I just wanted to see how you were doing since you looked a bit nervous when general Billaba introduced you."

Caleb looks around for his Master before speaking, "This is actually my first real battle after leaving the Jedi temple to join Master Depa. So we have that in common."

"But we also have a few differences," I say making a gesture towards his lightsaber, "I've heard stories about that thing but have never seen one in action. Plus, you guys are able to use the force as an advantage in battle also."

"I was taught that the force should never be used to willfully harm someone or be used as a tool in battle. Even tho us Jedi are wielders of the force, it's presence can be found in all things, even you trooper. What's your name."

"Most of us clone troopers are given numbers instead of names. Mine is CT/44-44 but being the only 44th trooper here. Most people just call me forty-four."

"Well forty-four, I'm glad we could talk before battle. You really helped put my mind at ease about fighting alongside you guys. There is no doubt that we will come out victorious on Kaller."

"I got your back Caleb," is what I said before giving him a salute and watched him return to his Master's side.

'It's presence can be found in all things,' what does that mean exactly? Does that mean an ordinary and basic clone trooper like me can use the force? Can ewoks use it to throw small trees? I wonder if that means those separatist chumps are also able to use the force?

'If they did, I'm sure the clone wars would be going a bit better in their favor.'

As soon as that thought finished, there was a voice on the ship's intercom,"Attention Everyone, we will be arriving in the Kaller system shortly. Please report to your commanding officer for squadron assignment!"

'Squadron Assignment? I wonder what this is all about. Maybe it will be something helpful on the battlefield. Whatever it is, I'm ready.'

* * *

End of prologue 0.1


	2. Chapter 2

'Kaller'

'It's definitely a sight to behold from space. The mountains and lush forest combination is beautiful,' but my thought and view were interrupted by Grey and Styles as they called us all to attention.

"Now I know you all might be a bit confused and surprised about the squadron announcement," Grey started.

"But Captain Styles and I have talked about this quite a bit for the battle we will endure on Kaller."

"That's right. With the information we acquired from General Billaba and with her connection to the force, we will not only hunt down Kleeve and his mechanical goons but also help as many Kallerans as we can in the process," Captain Styles added.

"With the introduction of squadron assignments, we will be able to set up different squads with different assignments before and during battle. But just know, even if you are assigned to a certain squadron, we always protect our own," Grey said.

"Sir yes Sir!" we yelled in unison.

'I don't really care too much about this squadron stuff. I just hope that I'm working closely with these Jedi of ours. For some strange reason, I feel a weird connection with them. is this normal?' I thought.

Before I could continue with my thought, the meeting was over. Each of us were sent coordinates and squadron names to better organize our mission on Kaller. We were all left with the information to go through it and prepare for our arrival into the Kaller atmosphere. Not only that, we were all sent to our squadron specific gunships to prepare for launch once we reached the atmosphere.

As I looked thru the information I noticed that we were given names corresponding to our squadron. I was placed into Captain Styles unit titled 'Field Operatives' or F-O for short. My clone number was placed next to the name of Field Operative Echo which shortened to F-OE.

"Great, now not only will I get to work and fight closely with Styles and Grey. But I will also get to be closer to Caleb and Miss Billaba."

"You called me trooper?" Billaba said to me after I said my thoughts aloud for some strange reason.

"Huh...Me... Uh" I continued very surprisingly.

"Not exactly, I was just speaking out loud about working with you Jedi on Kaller to stop Kleeve."

"I see, so you are either very interested in the Jedi ways or you're a spy for the Empire who gets close to and dispose of us Jedi." she said with a straight and serious face.

This is definitely a perfect time to have had my helmet on because the look on my face was one of pure terror and shock.

"What?! No, never." I said quicker than a light speed jump.

Billaba smiles and laughs "I'm only joking trooper. It's always a good thing to have a bit of fun when on a mission against any of the separatist. That's what separates us from the enemy, our emotions and human judgement."

I felt very relieved to know she was only joking about being a spy. Good thing these helmets have great ventilation because I was sweating like crazy.

"Also our connection, whether is through the force or just a feeling of comfort or warmth with one another. I'm glad to have you in the squad with Grey, Styles, Caleb and myself. For some reason, I feel a connection with you like I've never felt before."

Before she could continue with what she was saying, alarms were blaring and we could hear Grey over the intercom.

"BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE! LOOKS LIKE WE WERE EXPECTED!"

As soon as we hit the atmosphere for Kaller near the main town of Plateau city, we were bombarded with enemy fire. Good thing we had our shields up just in case something like this happened. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Looks like my explanation will have to wait until later." Billaba said with a smile.

"Right"

As we all ran to our positions to prepare our descent to Kaller and battle it out with Kleeve and his mechanical scum buckets. I couldn't help think about what Billaba was saying about having a feeling about me. I'm nothing more or less than any other clone trooper, am I?

While flying down in our gunships, dodging enemy fire, we could see a bunch of enemy droids waiting just outside Plateau city for us. Behind all of them was what looked like a control tower of some sort. If I was to guess, that's got to be where Kleeve is hiding at.

"Listen up troopers. There will be no pep talk or motivational speeches. That's just not my style. We are here on a mission to help the people of Kaller and take down Kleeve, plain and simple."

Grey's words were enough to get us all pumped to take the battle to the Separatists and help the Kallerans.

"Finally. It felt like I was in space for almost forever." Caleb says with his lightsaber at the ready next to his Jedi master.

"Easy young padawan. Stay close to me, Stay focused and don't forget to let the force guide you into battle."

"Yes Master"

Caleb and Billaba's exchange of padawan and Master was something special. It's similar and different with us clone troopers. We both have someone higher up that looks out for use like Captain Styles or Commander Grey. But we all have the same face. Jedi's can be any species and their padawan can also be diverse. I guess the force brings them together.

"Here we are Troopers, the moment we've all been briefed for. Watch each others back out there. As for the Jedi."

"Yes Captain Styles?" Billaba responded.

"We know Kleeve is the top priority but we also have to keep the Kallerans in mind also. Let's clear out these droids and make our way to get Kleeve."

"Sounds like a plan to us Captain."

"As long as I get to destroy those tin cans, then it sounds like a great plan to me also." Caleb said while clutching his lightsaber even tighter.

Billaba just smiled at her padawan as we landed on the surface of Kaller to do battle with the separatist.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

End of prologue 0.2

Disclaimer: The battle of Kaller can actually be read out in the Star Wars comic named 'KANAN: The last padawan'

-The next prologue chapter will take place almost simultaneously


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- most of what happens in this particular episode was used from the comic book "Kanan:the last padawan issue 1 and 2" I don't own the rights to that story, I only used it for inspirational purposes.

* * *

The battle of Kaller was definitely nothing to sneeze at. So many droids firing and blasters going off, I was surprised we were surviving like we are even with being ambushed. I've never encountered a battle like this but that's because this is my first battle out of the academy.

But what was even more mesmerizing than looking at battles while being trained on Kamino, was watching an actual Jedi master in action. Focusing on the battle, looking after my fellow troopers, all while watching the Jedi fight using the force. It was definitely intriguing and a bit distracting at times but it was awesome to watch in person.

How Billaba and Caleb would jump around with their lightsabers and chop those droids in half or when they deflected the droid's blaster shots back at them with ease. I wanted to think that it takes years and years of training but Caleb was holding his own also next to his Master. Even as a padawan you can see the skill, determination, concentration and focus that this young boy has. But also you can tell that he has some anger towards the separatist with the expression on his face each time he would toss a droid or slice them with his lightsaber. His master was always there to make sure he never got out of control on the battlefield.

Make no mistake, us clone troopers were holding our own also. Seeing commander Grey handle those droids and protect those in his squadron was spectacular. Superb placement of grenades, near pinpoint accuracy with his blaster and his amazing skill at strategizing on the fly was something to look up to. Him and Captain Styles were like a dynamic duo on the battlefield and definitely kept the morale high for me and the other clone troopers.

We were making progress towards the big tower. It felt like we were fighting for days. With the multiple suns and moons on this planet, time worked a bit differently than usual. But we never lost focus on our goal and mission. Take down Kleeve and his scum buckets and help the Kallerans on Kaller at all cost.

"Remember the basics Caleb Dume, assume a defensive pose form three." Billaba says.

"Yes Master," Caleb responds.

Their coordination with each other makes it seem like they've done plenty of battles together. But Caleb told me that this was his first battle with his Master. Could've fooled me with how great they are against these droids.

"Captain Styles, have your men take the left flank!"

"Yes general," Styles responds to Billaba as his squad moves into position.

"Commander Grey, the right!"

"Roger that" Grey says to which I follow orders and prepare for our planned assault to finish this battle.

"Time to end this. ALL FORCES ATTACK!"

With Billaba's battle cry, we all yell with determination to end this battle and gain a win for the republic.

As we overwhelm the droids, a shuttle can be seen leaving the command tower we were fighting towards.

"That's a separatist command shuttle" Caleb says after he finished off a droid.

"Indeed. General Kleeve has surrendered this world to the republic... It is Over"

With the battle finally over, the remaining droids retreat. Their leader abandoned them so they have no more reason to fight. We send a few squads to clear out the command tower while the Jedi, commander Grey, captain Styles and I head over to plateau city to speak to the locals.

* * *

We arrived to a village near plateau city. Even with the reign of Kleeve and his separatists, their village didn't look too damaged or destroyed at all. Which was a bit odd to me, almost as if they welcomed the rule of the separatist. Maybe I'm just overthinking the situation.

We were introduced to Gamut Key and Janus Kashmir, two Kallerans that worked closely to Kleeve while he was here on Kaller. After the introductions, Depa had a conversation about the removal of separatist leadership.

"In defeat, the separatist have abandoned Kaller and will no longer impose upon your village for supplies and labor. Nor will separatist General Kleeve and his staff billet here at your expense."

Gamut responds very sarcastically "and where will you and **YOUR** staff billet, **GENERAL** Billaba?"

"The point gamut key is trying to make is, we Kallerans don't see much difference between one **GENERAL** and another." Janus intervened with a smirk on his face, knowing it might get under us troopers skin.

Caleb pushed up in anger to respond, "do you know who your addressing?"

"**General** what's-her-name?"

"Master Depa Billaba, a member of the Jedi high council!"

Janus' response definitely wasn't welcomed, especially for us troopers. I could see the look on Grey and Styles' face. They both were ready to fight for the republic.

"Maybe you'd like Kleeve back?" Grey said to Janus.

"Oh you mean **general** what's-his-name?"

I had to hold Styles back from introducing his fist to Janus' face.

"Listen, you ungrateful tuft-sucker..."

Before Styles could finish, Depa took control of the situation before things got out of control.

"Enough," Depa continues in a very calm and unphased manner

"I am told Kaller's climate is mild this time of year. We will spend the evening in the field under the stars."

"As you wish, general." Gamut says

As we head out to the field to setup camp and relax, Caleb rushes to his Master's side with a very confused, yet angry look on his face.

"But master, how can you allow him to speak to you that way?"

"I will talk to you about it later young padawan. For now, we relax and celebrate our victory"

Her words definitely calmed me down quite a bit. It helped me focus on what mattered, we won. Even though Kleeve got away, we were able to remove the separatist presence in this world.

But one thought had me a bit confused. What did Gamut Key and Janus really mean when they said 'there's no difference between one GENERAL and another.'

It was definitely on my mind on the way to the fields to setup camp.

* * *

After we made it to a good area in the field to set up camp, we all let out a sigh of relief and decided to relax for the night. Grey and the other troopers were all busy, either napping or checking their equipment, I was finishing up with my equipment as well.

Once everything was good to go, the Jedi returned from where they were. Caleb and Depa sat by the fire to warm up. We troopers had armor to stay warm but took our helmets off, it gets stuffy in there sometimes.

"Master, there is still one thing I don't understand..."

"only one?" Depa responds sarcastically.

"Fine, among the many things I don't understand is why you didn't respond to that Kalleran?"

I thought the same thing when we were talking to the Kallerans. It definitely upset us troopers, of course with our loyalty to the republic, disrespecting the Jedi was also a shot towards us. Being a Jedi master, Depa must've had a good reason for the way she acted.

Caleb continued, "We can't let him think there is no difference between the separatist and the republic."

"I remained silent, in part because our actions will better illustrate that difference than any words."

"In part? What's the other part?"

With her head down Depa responds, "I believe the Jedi order made a crucial error in taking military titles."

Wow, a member of the Jedi high council questioning the decision of her own. That's never happened with us clone troopers, maybe because we all were made from the same DNA. There is definitely more diversity within the Jedi.

Both Styles and Grey get upset with Depa's response.

"No, no way." Styles says.

"With all due respect, general, I must disagree." Grey stands up and continues, "We'd be lost, the whole war would be lost without Jedi leadership."

"And believe me, you wouldn't even want to see this battalion without your leadership."

Depa keeps her composure after hearing what Styles and Grey had to say. She let's out a small sigh before she responds.

"It's not a matter of leadership, but of role and rank."

"Again, general, respectfully. I believe you underestimate the value of a clear chain of command."

In my mind, Grey has a point. How would we function without someone in charge and us following orders.

"But, but you're questioning the decision of the Jedi high council?!" Caleb says surprisingly.

"At the Jedi temple on coruscant, I seem to recall that you were somewhat famous, if not infamous for asking too many questions."

We troopers burst into laughter at Caleb after Depa's response.

"Why am I not surprised," Grey said.

"Maybe because the kid never stops asking questions."

"It's not the same thing at all" Caleb said

"And here I thought it was just soldiering he didn't understand."

Styles was only teasing Caleb with what he was saying. Asking questions is never a bad thing. Knowledge of any situation is always a good thing.

"I asked questions to better understand why a decision was made, I never questioned the decisions themselves."

"Perhaps I was being glib. And perhaps that's not the most attractive quality in a Jedi master." Before continuing, Depa stands in front of Caleb and places her hand on his head.

"Truth is, your questioning nature is precisely what led me to choose you as my padawan."

Depa then reaches into her pocket and pulls out some sort of box.

"Take this Holocron. Use it to study the role of questions and peaceful dissent in the Jedi order."

Caleb takes the Holocron while trying to withhold his excitement, he says, "yes master, thank you"

Styles comes up to Caleb and rubs his head, "so you were the temple trouble maker, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that, I guess. Not like I was trying to be a pain or anything"

"Just came by it naturally, huh?" Styles asks while still laughing a bit.

"Ah, leave the kid alone. He doesn't know you're teasing him," Grey said to Styles before leaving the group to answer a call.

"I know he's teasing and stop calling me kid."

"Who says I'm teasing," Styles said sarcastically.

After Styles left Caleb alone, I looked over to see what Grey was doing. Looks like he was talking to some holographic figure. The figure was in a robe which covered their face so I couldn't make out who it was. But after the figure disappeared, I seen Grey and the other troopers put their helmet on. Then something unexpected happened.

"Caleb Dume!" Depa yelled as she grabbed his arm.

Both Styles and Grey, along with every other trooper, raised their blasters towards the Jedi.

"Good soldiers follow orders," Styles said menacingly

"Execute ORDER 66. Execute the Jedi!"

After Grey yelled the order, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Like I was hit by some kind of electric shock. After that, I felt a strange rush of energy flow thru me and some kind of vision emerge. I could see hundreds, if not thousands, of Jedi being turned on by their clone troopers. Betrayed by those who were made to battle by their side.

Once the vision passed, I could see my clone trooper brothers begin to fire on the Jedi. But before I could say or do anything..._** I Passed out**_.

* * *

End of the prologue 0.3

With this being my first fan fiction, any feedback is greatly appreciated. if you enjoyed it, the start of my own original story will come, soon enough

Thank you for Reading


End file.
